The Other Wagner Girl
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: Kylie was the oldest Wagner daughter, but was always over looked in favor of her sister, until the day she decides to leave her home town for good with her long time friend Mimi. Now she's traveling across country with her baby sister, the prom queen, a pregnant best friend... and a possible love interest? (Probably much better than the summary. I'm not very good with them.)
1. Prolugue

"Hand me the flashlight."

"Here it is."

"Kit, I've got the shovel."

"You do?"

"Lucy, get the box."

"What are you putting in?"

"Kylie, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Our dad thinks we're at your house."

"My mom thinks I'm at yall's."

"Let's dig deep. So no one will find it."

"Dig it deeper!"

"Shh, guys we need to be quiet."

"We don't wanna get caught."

"I want some dirt."

**_"When the girl's were ten and I was eleven growing up in Georgia, Mimi, Kit, Lucy and I knew exactly what we wanted out of life."_**

"Lucy, get the box."

"This is fun."

**_"So we put our dreams in a box, and we buried it_****."**

"We have to keep it dry."

**_"We made a pact to dig it up at midnight... the day of our high school graduation."_**

"Pack it down."

"Let's be best friends forever."

"We will."

"No doubt about it."

**_"Now, I don't even think they remember what their wishes were… Except maybe one, we wished that we'd be best friends forever. Well that wish didn't come true."_**


	2. Chapter 1

**All of Kylie's outfits are on my profile **

* * *

(8 years later)

Kylie Wagner could hear the sound of music coming from her little sister's room down the hall as she stepped out of the bathroom, finally done putting on her make up. She ran over to her sister's room, burst through door and began singing along with her. They were both giggling and jumping around the room until they heard their father calling.

"Lucille and Kylie Wagner!"

"Pop!" Lucy called out obviously annoyed at him coming in her room unannounced.

"Girls we're gonna be late."

"We were just…" Kylie tried to say only to be interrupted

"Did you practice your speech?"

"I almost have it." Lucy told him

"Now Lucy, how's it gonna look if the valedictorian messes up on her speech?"

"Okay." She replied to him and Kylie just rolled her eyes at her sister's meekness

"Don't wrinkle your robe, just ironed it for yah. Kyles, yours is in your room."

"Did you iron mine too dad?" Kylie asked him curiously

"Yours was fine, you're not gonna be the one standing up give a speech like your sister," and you could hear the contempt in his voice over that fact.

"Of course." Kylie mumbled under her breath

"Okay, big day, come on, see ya'll on deck! Let's go!"

Kylie and Lucy turned and looked at each other before both groaning and collapsing on the bed.

"Come on lets get up and finish getting ready before her comes back." Kyle told her sister who nodded in agreement as they both got up.

* * *

Kylie was walking down the school hallway with Mimi, her oldest friend, when some called out to her.

"Hay Mimi, I know you want me."

Mimi just gave him a disgusted look and flipped him off

"No? What about you Kylie? You hang out with the trailer trash; you must want to be treated like them!"

"Aw sweetie the only way you're gonna get some is if you go fuck yourself, which I happen to recommend." Kylie called out to him walking away with Mimi.

"Are you coming tonight?" Mimi asked her

"You know I am hon." Kylie told her with a smile that was happily retuned. She threw he arm over her best friend's shoulder.

"Now come on, let's get this damned thing over with."

* * *

Once graduation was over Kylie, Lucy, their father, and Lucy's friend Henry all headed outside where they met up with Ms Jenson, the schools music teacher.

"Lucy, your speech was wonderful, and Kylie congratulations on finally graduating. Both of your girls on the AP honor roll throughout all of high school, Mr. Wagner you must be very proud of your girls."

"Thank you" Lucy and Kylie said the same time their father replied that he was.

"Well Kylie, I hope you're gonna continue studying music in college."

Before Kylie could open her mouth to reply her father had already done it for her

"Actually, Kylie's going to stay home and help her old pop run the shop, right honey."

She didn't even get a chance to answer him before he had moved on to bragging about Lucy.

"And Lucy wants to become a doctor."

"Well Lucy, Writing classes would make nice electives." Ms. Jensen told Lucy

"No time." Their father stated, "We're looking at a double major in biology and chemistry, if she wants to get into the best med school. Hey Henry come on, I'll show you how to start that truck for tonight."

Their father started walking away with Henry and both girls turned back to their teacher.

"We're all he's got, you know?" Lucy told Ms. Jensen

"Well congratulations girls." Ms. Jensen pulled each girl into a hug.

"Thank you, thanks." Lucy said before they both began walking away

"Kylie!" Ms. Jensen called her back, "I saw the look on your face when your father mentioned you working in the shop."

"I just…" Kylie started only to be interrupted

"Don't do it if it's not what you want, your father will get over it and continue to love you no matter what, but you will be stuck in a small town doing something you have no interest in doing your whole life."

"You sound like your speaking from experience Ms. J." Kyle said to her which earned her a small smile in return before Ms. Jensen began walking away.

"Good luck Kylie." She called behind her shoulder

* * *

Kylie was sitting in her room finishing up getting ready; she could hear her sister's sniffles on the other side of the wall while she was curling her hair.

"Here it is honey, what's wrong?" She could hear her father ask

"I'm fine." She heard her sister say, obviously a lie, "Pop, I worked really hard to be the valedictorian."

"Course you did." Her father said

"Why didn't it feel like anything?" Kylie heard her baby sister ask

"What do you mean, you didn't feel anything? It felt great!" Maybe for him it did, he had been waiting for this ever since he realized how smart Lucy was.

"Pop, I never went to one football game." Lucy said

"You don't like football." Their father told Lucy obviously confused

"But you're supposed to go, and it's supposed to be fun. And like all the parties at Hemmings Field and stuff... I never went to any of 'em. I never stayed out late. I never just hung out. But Kylie got to do all that stuff, while I was stuck at home with my nose in a book my sister was out there doing all of it." Lucy said, and she was right. Kylie was always going out with Mimi hanging out at Hemmings field and going to the football games for the school.

"'Cause you had a head on your shoulders, you stayed home, and you studied. Unlike your sister, that's why your sister had to do her Junior year over again, and that's why you are going to college to become a doctor and Kylie is staying here, going nowhere with her life." It hurt Kylie to hear her father talk about her like that, like she was no better than some grease monkey that worked under him, but she was going to show him she could become so much more.

"There are just a lot of things that I wanted to do that I didn't. And I was up there getting my diploma, and I was like... "Is this it?'" her sister words broke her out of her thought pattern

"Come on now. Didn't we both work hard for this?" their father asked

"You're right. I guess it's just the pressure of graduation. You're right." Lucy said trying to end the conversation.

Kylie decided she was done getting ready, so she got up and walked over to her sister's room where her father and Lucy still were.

"Hey, Lucy, you ready?" Kylie asked causing both of their heads to turn towards her, and once they got a look their mouths dropped open

"Kylie you look beautiful." Lucy told her standing up to give her big sister a hug.

"Thank you Lucy, you look lovely as well." Kylie told her

"Look at my girls, so beautiful. What would I do without you two?" Their father said pulling them both into a hug.

They all stayed like that for a few seconds until they heard the door bell ring, "That must be Henry." Lucy said, "Come on Kyles, we should go."

"Bye daddy." Kylie whispered kissing him on the cheek before walking out the door with Lucy. If either had turned back they would have seen their father with tears in his eyes as he watched his two little girls walk out the door on their way to adulthood.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as they got to the dance Lucy and Henry went off somewhere and Kylie went to find Mimi, after a few minutes of looking she decided to just go into the dance for a few minutes.

Walking into the room the first thing she did was look for the punch bowl. Grabbing her drink she sat down for a few minutes and listened to the band playing, looking up at the stage she caught eyes with the bass player and just held them for a few minutes staring at him while he did the same to her, and then he smirked at her and winked, which she returned with her own smile and a slight wave. Turning her head away she caught sight of Mimi motioning her over then pointing at her watch. It was time to go,

Getting up from the table she turned to look at the bass player again who happened to still be staring at her, so she waved goodbye to him and left the dance with Mimi.

"I saw you." Mimi stated out of the blue once they were on their way.

"Saw what?" Kylie asked her

Mimi had opened her mouth to answer her but was interrupted but Kurt coming up to them.

What's up Mimi, Kyles? How's the fetus?" He asked

"Drop dead." Mimi said the same time Kylie told him, "Fuck off."

"Is it mine or what?" He asked Mimi grabbing her arm

"I can't even believe we went out." Mimi told him snatching her arm out of his grip

"Look, I'm trying to the right thing here." He said exasperated

Kylie interrupted their conversation, "Yeah? What's the right thing? Ignoring her for the past five months? Letting your friends call her a ho? Spreading rumors?"

"I'm repeating what I heard, that you let some guy do you in his car over Christmas break." Kurt accused. Mimi suddenly pulled her fist back and punched him in the face.

"Jerk." Mimi said grabbing Kylie's hand and pulling her away, both continuing on towards Hemmings field

* * *

"Mimi I think its ten paces on the other side." Kylie whispered

"Shut up Kylie, I know where it is." Mimi replied

After a few more minutes of looking, Kit came out and said, "Its ten paces on the other side."

"See I told you Mimi." Kylie said slapping Mimi's arm

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked purposely ignoring what Kylie said

"Where's Lucy?" Kit asked them

"She's not coming." Mimi said

"Too busy getting her freak on with Mr. Henry." Kylie explained

Kit walked up to both of them, "You have a flashlight? Good." Snatching it out of Mimi's hands

"Gimme back my flashlight!" Yanking it back from Kit they continued to walk to the other side of the tree where Lucy was standing waiting for them with a shovel.

"Let's just get this over with." She told them before she started digging

After the box was uncovered they all knelt on the ground and stated opening it.

"God, I don't even remember what we put in here." Kit stated

"Me neither." Replied Lucy

"I do." Kylie whispered but they still heard and all three girls turned to look at her for a few seconds before turning their attention back to the box

"Here hold this for a second Kyles." Mimi said handing Kylie the flashlight while to picked up the box and unwrapped it. Taking the lid off Kit was the first one to reach into the box and she bulled out a Barbie doll in a wedding dress.

"My bridal Barbie! She was my wish." Kit told them

"Well it looks like you're getting your wish." Lucy said to her with a smile

"I know." Kit told them dreamily

"Lucy I think this is yours." Mimi said pulling out a necklace and handing it to Lucy

"My locket." Lucy said awed

"What did you wish for?" Kylie asked her little sister

"I wanted to find mom." Lucy told her

"Did you ever find her?" Kit asked softly

"No, she lives in Arizona and pop doesn't think it's a good idea, so… What did you wish for?" Lucy asked Mimi trying to change the subject

Mimi pulled out a key chain with a globe on it.

"A key chain?" Kit asked snidely

"No, the world. That I was gonna get out of this crappy town, go all the way to California, and put my feet in the Pacific Ocean." Mimi told them

"There's a wish that's not coming true for a while." Kit spoke up

"A lot you know, Kit." Mimi said to her

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kit asked Mimi

Mimi pulled the pamphlet out of her backpack and showed it to Lucy and Kit.

"Slide Records recording contest?" Lucy questioned

"So?" Kit snapped

"So I'm going on Sunday." Mimi told them excited at the prospect of leaving

"You're going to California to audition for a record company?"

"Yeah…"

"You're pregnant!"

"So? I'll wear something slimming." Mimi told them with a bright smile

"And what? You think you're gonna become this big, fat, pregnant star?" Kit yelled at her

"I have a pretty good voice." Mimi defended herself

"How are you gonna get there?" Lucy asked her

"I found a ride with this guy." Mimi told them

"What? No that is crazy. You can't go to Los Angles by yourself with some guy." Lucy exclaimed

"I'm not going by myself. Kylie's coming with me, and if you're both so worried then come with us. I'll sing lead and you guys can sing back up." Mimi told them while Kylie sat there patently waiting, staring at her wish.

"Kylie? You're going too?" Lucy asked shocked and slightly hurt

"Yes," she said looking up." You've got your whole life planned out for you, and all pop wants me to do is be a grease monkey. I had a wish too you know but I'm not sure If it will ever come true staying her with pop."

"What was your wish?" Kit asked her

Kylie smiled at them showing them a picture of a magazine cut out of a mom and baby. "I want a family and not like the one I have now. I want to marry someone and have a house full of children. I want someone to call me mommy… I want to be loved and never be alone. So yes I have to leave this town. Like Mimi said, you can both come with us if you want."


	4. Chapter 3

"It's not something we should do." Lucy said hesitantly

"It's stupid is what it is." Kit spoke up

"Okay fine. You know what? You can just forget all your past!" Mimi said angrily kicking the box over in her haste to get up, causing an old picture to fall out.

"Oh wow" Lucy said picking the picture up and looking at it with Kit and Kylie, Mimi came back over and looked at it with them smiling

"Oh my goodness. Look at us!"

"Let me see."

"I was so chubby." Kit chuckled

"We were singing." Kylie stated

They all looked at it a bit more before Kit stood up, "I have to go meet my friends."

"Yeah it's getting pretty late." Lucy said also standing up with Kylie beside her

"Hey, you guys." They all turned back to look at Mimi, "We're leaving Sunday at 7:00 a.m. if ya'll wanna come."

* * *

Kylie was busy in her room, finishing up packing her giant duffle bag while Lucy stood in the doorway watching her with a forlorn expression on her face.

"So, nothing I can say will make you stay will it?" Lucy asked her softly, "You're really leaving, huh?"

Kylie sighed and turned to look at her baby sister, "Yeah, I have to. The life pop has laid out for me isn't the future I want for myself."

"You're so much smarter then what pop gives you credit for." Lucy smiled at her big sis, "Well, c'mon lets go see the shop one more time together before you leave." Kylie finished packing and zipped up her bag before turning to her sister with a bright smile as they both file out the door heading towards the auto shop where their father works.

* * *

When they got there they see their father with his head under the hood of a truck and begin walking over to him.

"Hey girls." He said when he saw them coming up

"Hey pop." Lucy replied while Kylie just smiled and waved

"Dr. Johnson called today. Good news." He told Lucy

"Got me a job at the hospital?" Lucy asked

"Mhm, all those discounts I gave him finally paid off." Their father said still focused intently on his work

"Cool… Pop can I ask you a question? It's about mother." Lucy said shyly, her question earned Kylies attention from where she had been staring at the truck engine. "Has she ever tried to see us?"

Pop looked up at them and sighs before answering while wiping his hands on a greasy rag. "No, she hasn't."

"I was thinking, maybe she's afraid to visit us." Lucy said hope filled her voice

"Girls we've talked about this neither of you have to feel any guilt about your mother leaving us. This is not about us. She was the one who walked out on a four and three- year- old. She's the one that should feel guilty, all right?" Pop told both girls

"All right."

* * *

All weekend all Ben had been able to think about was the beautiful girl in the blue dress that was at the prom he played at. He tried real hard to get her off his mind; after all he'd probably never see her again. He was leaving today, and he was taking some girl he had met at the trailer park and her friends with him to Los Angles. Right now he was packing his car listening to Mimi and her friend Kitty or Kat, something like that, argue about how much luggage the girl brought.

"Nobody brings four suitcases on a road trip." Mimi said to the other girl, and she was right, the most he had was a duffle bag and his guitar.

"Look, Dylan asked me to visit him in LA, and I can't go looking like a skank." The other girl snapped at her

"You better hope it all fits."

"It will, okay?" He wasn't so sure

Ben had just finished putting the rest of the luggage in the trunk when he heard another voice, "I'm not going to the audition. You can drop me off in Arizona."

"Fine Lucy." He heard Mimi say in reply, he looked over and saw all three girls looking at one another

"Fine." The other girl said

"Shotgun!" He heard someone yell from the other side of the girls

"Dear god Kylie what took you so long?" Mimi asked the new arrival impatiently

"I, um, I slept in…" The beautiful voice told the others bashfully and soon they were all laughing at her.

"Well I see some things don't change." The darker skinned girl said, "You're still a sleepoholic." The girls continued to laugh at the girl whose face he had yet to see

"You are all still so mean to me." The girl mumbled to them trying to contain her own laughter.

"Well alright let's get the road on the show." Mimi called out, "Lucy, Kyles you guys can put your bags in the trunk."

The blonde, Lucy came around first, "You must be Lucy."

"Yeah, so you're taking us to LA."

"Yup." He told her putting her bag in the car

"Luce move over I need to put this bag down before it breaks my arms off." The other girl, Kylie said

As soon as Lucy moved to get in the car, Kylie was in front of him, and as soon as they made eye contact his mind went blank and he felt like he couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He didn't feel like too much of an idiot because it looked like she was in the same state that he was.

When he was finally about to breathe properly again he said, "So, you're Kylie."

"Mhm, and you're the sexy guitarist from prom." She replied with a bright smile

Ben smirked at her, "Name's Ben, so you think I'm sexy?"

"Did I say that? Oh no I was talking about your guitar being sexy." She answered him jokingly with a wink thrown in causing him to let out a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

After staring at each other in silence for a few seconds Ben jumped into action. "Oh, here, I'll take your bag for you." He said bending down to pick up her bag from where she dropped it, only to find the strap wrapped around her ankle pulling it out from under her when he picked up the bag. Acting fast he dropped the bag to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her decent downward.

"Thank you." Kylie said to him breathlessly staring up into his eyes, his arm still around her waist, hers placed on his shoulders.

"Yeah, no problem." He replies softly

"Move it, Ben! Let's go!" Mimi yelled at them excitedly

They both moved from behind the car and saw the other three girls sitting in the backseat waiting for them.

Ben jumped in front of her and grabbed the door handle, "Here I'll get the door for you." He opened the door and waited for her to get situated; immensely glad it was her sitting up front with him, before shutting the door and going to get in the driver side.

"Hey, who's the guy?" Kylie heard Lucy ask from behind her

"Oh, that's just Ben, he's really cool." Mimi told them

"He's really hot is what he is." Kylie whispered to them as he opened the driver side door.

"Alright, let's hit it!" Kylie screamed out as the car started and they drove off

* * *

Kylie watches as the houses, buildings and businesses she had grown up around passed her by and she realized she wouldn't miss it at all.

Turning around she looked to see what everyone else was doing. Her baby sis was writing in her poem book again, Kit was flipping through a magazine, and Mimi was dozing off.

She turned her head to Ben, "Can we listen to some music?"

He immediately jumped into action turning on the radio, "Yeah, of course."

When they finally found a good station she sat back, scooted down in her seat and put her feet out the window. Watching the scenery until she couldn't recognize anything, meaning they were finally out of their dinky town.

When they finally stopped for gas everyone got out of the car.

"Where's the bathroom?" Lucy asked the gas manager

"Second door, There's no soap." He replied

"Kylie, Come with my please." Lucy asked pleadingly

They walked over to it and looked inside; "Ewwww" Kylie said disgusted stepping in the bathroom with her sister.

Standing by the car with Mimi, Ben looked over at her and asked, "So what's the deal with Kylie? She seeing anyone?"

Mimi looked up at him and smirked, "Why, are you hot for her?"

Ben just smirked back before scoffing and telling her, "Well that's my business, isn't it."

Mimi just laughed before answering him, "No she's not seeing anyone, if I were you I'd go for it, she might be way outta your league but she'd be good for you. Get you straightened out… you want a chip?"

Ben grabbed chip out of the back and threw it at Mimi, "Get outta here."

After everyone was back in the car they headed out on the road. They had been driving for at least and hour with nothing but silence except for the radio playing and Kylie occasionally humming to the song.

Kit leaned forward and changed the radio channel earning Ben and Kylie's attention, "Whoa, whoa wait, what are you doing?" Ben asked her

"What's with this music?" Was Kit's reply

"Well we like it." Kylie told her simply

"Can we listen to something else for ten minutes?" Kit asked Ben sweetly ignoring Kylie's words

Ben looked back at Kit and told her, mocking her sweet tone, "No."

"Come on Ben, please?" Lucy asked quietly

"Yeah, be a nice guy." Kit told him

Ben turned to look at Kylie asking for her opinion; she looked back at him and shrugged before saying, "Maybe just five minutes?"

Ben grudgingly nodded his head. "Fine, five minutes."

The three girls in the back let out a squeal and thanked him profusely while Kylie just sat there bored.

Halfway through the song Kylie and Ben looked at each other in horror before Kylie leaned forward and changed the station back to their original music.

"Kylie!" They girls yelled at her

"I'm sorry but I couldn't listen to it anymore." She told them

"Yes, thank you." Ben said to Kylie, his voice full in relief

"But, Ben, you said five minutes." Lucy whined

"Forget it." He told the girls

"Yeah, like this is any better." Kit pouted

"Kit, Shut up." Kylie told her sharply as they passed the 'Welcome to Alabama' sign.

* * *

After driving the rest of the day in near silence, except for Kylie and Ben's game of random, non important twenty questions, it had finally gotten dark and Kylie could tell Ben was getting tired. She leaned over and whispered to him, "You wanna pull over and sleep for the night?"

Ben turned and looked at her for a moment thinking it over, He nodded at her. "Yeah I'm gonna pull over there." He told her quietly pointing out an area on the side of the road.

"Alright." Was Kylie's reply

When he did pull over Mimi sat up in the back and asked, "Why are we stopped?"

"Cause I'm tired." Ben told her as if it was obvious

"So, then let someone else drive." Mimi said to him

"No, nobody drives the cruiser but me." He said to all of them

"Okay, whatever." Mimi mumbled

Finally Lucy brought up the question Kylie was dreading; Kit was not gonna like the answer. "Where are we gonna sleep."

Not noticing Kylie's warning look, Ben told the other girls, "There's a field. I got a tent and some sleeping bags."

Kit scoffed in disgust, "A field? No I don't sleep in a field. I saw a sign for a Hilton back there."

Lucy, always the smart one asked them, "How much money do we have?"

Her words caused all three girls to worriedly look at each other; while Kylie just shared a look with Ben. Had they seriously forgot about money?


	6. Chapter 5

They had decided to stop at a Waffle House, and were now sitting at a table while Lucy counted Her's, Mimi's and Kit's money. Ben was shoveling his face full of waffle and letting Kylie occasionally steal some off his plate.

Mimi chuckled, "I can't believe you only brought $40."

Kit turned to look at her, "I have expenses. I had to have my homecoming dress custom-made. I was voted queen, you know." She grumbled the last part.

"Oh, my dream comes true." Mimi scoffed rolling her eyes

Kylie looked up from Ben's food, "Alright you two, if you can't say anything nice to each other then both of you shut the hell up." Her words earning a chuckle from Ben, who was also getting sick of hearing the girls snapping at each other.

Lucy looked up from her note pad. "Did anybody make a plan?"

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked

"Like, How far you'll drive each day? Which towns you'll stop in? How much gas money you'll need?"

"Ugh, okay look here since you guys obviously didn't have a plan, here you can have the money I brought for me. "Kylie told them throwing down her $254 shocking all of them

"Uh okay, just let me count that in with the money we already have." Lucy said, "Alright, we have $486 dollars. This means, for food, gas…"

"Is it enough?" Kit asked

Lucy sighed looking up from her calculator. "It's gonna be tight."

The girls all sighed and sat back while they waited for Ben to finish eating.

"Come on Ben, gimme a bite, please." Kylie bit her bottom lip in a pout asking for a bite of his sandwich

Ben looked at her. "Urg! Fine, just stop with the look."

He held the sandwich out for her to take a bit of it, which she did, taking a huge chunk of it.

"God, eat the whole damn thing in one bite, why don't you." Ben said to her sarcastically

"Is that a challenged? Cause I can totally do it." She raised her brow at him

"No!" Lucy, Kit, and Mimi all yelled at him, "Do not challenge her please." Lucy told Ben

Both Ben and Kylie ignored them, "C'mon one more bite and I won't ask for another." Kylie pleaded

Ben just sighed, "Fine, just one more." Handing the sandwich out to her, she took a smaller bite this time, moaning in delight of the taste.

"God you both look like a love sick couple." Mimi said to them laughing with the other girls when both Kylie and Ben blushed.

* * *

Walking into the motel room that they got, they all couldn't stop laughing.

This place is disgusting," Kit told them in revulsion

"Look at the walls, it's a love room." Mimi told them chuckling.

Kit sighed walking over to the bed for the far left, "I guess I'll take this bed." As soon as she sat down the bottom of the bed broke under her weight causing everyone to being laugh.

Kylie was laughing so hard she was bracing her self on Ben, and he was doing the same to her.

When they all calmed down Lucy looked around and asked, "How are we going to do this?"

"Kit, Lucy and Mimi will sleep in the fixed bed. Ben and I will take the broken bed." Kylie told them in her firm –don't-give- me-any-crap- look.

"Aw why do we have to take that one?" Ben asked her with a pout

"And why do we have to have three people in our bed when you two only have two?" Kit whined

Kylie looked at them, "Because not only are we the oldest, but Ben is bigger than any of us so we get more room. And second because the non-broken bed should go to the ones with the most people in the bed."

No one could argue with her logic so they all just started getting ready for bed.

Kylie ended up being the last one out of the bathroom, deciding to take a shower that night instead of fighting over it with the other girls in the morning. When she finally came out Ben was the only one still awake.

Crawling into bed, Kylie curled up on her side facing him. They laid there and watched each other for a while until Kylie asked him. "So why are you heading to L.A.?"

"My Uncle might have a job for me there." Ben told her with a small yawn, "So I'm gonna check it out and if I like it, I'll move there."

"What about your band? The one you were playing with at prom."

"They're not my band; I was just filling in the other night. I don't have a band." He paused for a beat, then said to her, "Mimi said you were the only one she was sure was coming."

"Yeah, I agreed to come with her the minute she decided she was leaving. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Well, I'm glad you came." He said causing her to smile at him.

"Me too; I'm glad you're the one driving us." she whispered to him, both of them moving closer towards each other slowly

"Same here." He whispered back, "God you're so beautiful." Leaning down reaching for her Ben brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. His hand supported the back of her head; he leaned in and firmly placed their lips together He could feel her quickly inhale just as their lips touched. Ben pulled her body closer and embraced her holding her tightly against him feeling the race of her heart pounding against his chest. They pulled and he smiled at her. She returned his smile with her own then wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him do the same, both of them falling into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Kylie was the first one up and out of bed, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair and makeup, and putting her clothes on before anyone else got up. She had her duffel bag packed and by the door ready to load up and was lying back in bed when Lucy started to stir.

After a few minutes everyone was up and the other girls were in the bathroom getting ready while Kylie was sitting on the bed with Ben watching him fiddle with his guitar.

After a few minutes Ben looked over at her, "Hey look, I wanted to apologize for the kiss last night, I was way outta line and I shouldn't have just…"

Before her could finish his sentence Kylie had presser her own lips against his, she ran her fingertips through his hair, and pulled him further in. Their lips moved together, and his hand slowly glided over her hip up her stomach, landing on her shoulder. She felt him glide his tongue against her lower lip. Completely sure of herself, she opened her mouth to let him in.

Their tongues slid against each other, and their lips were still in motion. She could feel him smile through the kiss as he cupped his hand over her cheek. He pulled away from her lips, but kept his lips lingering on her skin. He kissed down her jaw line and traced her collarbones. She tilted her head back, letting him graze his lips against her neck...

When they heard the bathroom door open. They both jerked away from each other shocked at being caught and turned to look at the door, they saw the other three girls look out at them with odd expressions on their faces.

Ben cleared his throat, "Hay what's up?" he asked and Kylie had to keep herself from laughing at the situation they were in with her practically in his lap still.

The girls just gave them weird smiles and then re-closed the bathroom door, but before they did she heard Lucy ask, "Do you think Kylie knows?"

Kylie looked over at Ben and saw him already looking over at her, "What?" She asked him with a flirty smirk

He just gave her a smile shook his head at her and asked, "So I guess there's no need for me to finish with my apology, is there?"

She just laughed, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to where their lips were almost touching, "Nope." She told him giving him one more soft kiss then pulled way.

Ben just chuckled to himself ad he watched her clean up the room making sure nobody left anything.

* * *

When Kylie turned around to survey the room Ben finally got a chance to read her shirt. The words on it caused him to laugh out loud.

Kylie just gave him a confused look, "What's so funny?" She asked him curiously

Ben shook his head and told her pointing towards her shirt. "Nothing, I just got a chance to read your shirt. I like it."

Kylie smirked at him and walked over to him, swinging her hips, till she was sitting right in his lap with her legs on either side of his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned forward brushing her lips against his throat, "Do you like it enough to follow requirement set on it?" she whispered huskily.

Before he had a chance to answer the other girls practically threw themselves out of the bathroom.

"Okay! Y'all ready to go?" Mimi exclaimed clapping her hands together

Kylie and Ben just stared at the girls oddly for a second, then Kylie climbed off Ben's lap, "Uh yeah sure, I already made sure that no one forgot anything, now all we got to do is get our luggage in the car, hand the key over and we're ready to hit the rod." She told them with a bright smile

"Great, then let go!" Kit told them grabbing her luggage and heading out the door the other two following her lead.

Kylie and Ben stared out the door then turned to look at each other quizzically, "Okay then." Kylie muttered shrugging her shoulders as they both grabbed their luggage and walked outside with the other girls.

Kylie had gone to return the room key and Ben had just finished loading up everyone's luggage when he turned and asked, "So who's riding up front today?"

"Kylie." Lucy, Kit and Mimi all said at once while practically throwing themselves in the back seat.

"I heard my name, what's up?" Kylie asked coming to stand beside Ben

He wrapped his arm around her waist and told her, "The girls have decided you get to sit up front with me again today."

"Mhm, terrific." Kylie told him with a smirk, and then gave him a small peck on the lips before getting in the car with the other girls.

Ben just shook his head grinning, and got in the car with everyone else.

* * *

The drive that day was filled with the girls chattering incessantly in the back seat, and Kylie and Ben finishing their game of 20 questions, which had ended up turning into 100 questions, holding hands the entire drive. They practically knew everything there was to know about each other by now.

They finally pulled into a "Super A Foods" and Lucy got out of the car, "I'll be right back." She told them

"Here, I'll come with you." Ben said starting to get out of the car

"No, its okay, I'm fine." She told him hurriedly, jumping out of the car, not even waiting for him to open the door

"Lucy, will you please get me some chips?" Mimi called out

"No, Mimi." Lucy told her

"Open the door; I'll get my own chips." Mimi muttered

After Mimi got out and the door closed both Kylie and Ben turned and looked at each other then looked back at Kit who suddenly realized the other two girls had gone in.

"Y'all wait for me!" Kit called out hopping out f the car running towards the store

Ben and Kylie just looked at each other confused; both wondering what was going on with the girls.


	8. Chapter 7

"Weirdo's" Kylie muttered causing Ben to snort in laughter

"Oh, okay. I got another question for you." Kylie exclaimed bouncing in her seat excitedly

Ben just chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Alright, shoot?"

Kylie gave him a long, mock serious look. "Have you ever been to jail?"

He took a deep breathe then told her, "Yes."

"What?! What for?" Kylie asked him

"Nope, it's my turn to ask a question." Ben replied

Kylie humphed, "Fine ask your stupid question but I will find out next time it's my turn Benjamin, Andrew Clarke." She full named him

Ben chuckled before looking over and asking her, "Virgin or none virgin?"

She just smirked and answered, "Virgin."

Ben was slightly shocked, "Seriously?"

Kylie nodded her head, "Seriously, I wanted to wait until I felt it was the right time for me."

"Well that's very smart of you, Miss Kylie Wagner." He told her with a smile

She gave him a very prestigious nod. "Thank you. So my turn, what were you in jail for?"

He took another breath then answered her, "I was in college, and I got a call from my stepsister. She wanted me to come get her 'cause my step dad was beating her up.

My mom couldn't stop him, so I drove home in the middle of the night and she threw her things out the window and climbed out and then I drove her back to school in Ohio with me."

Kylie gave him a long look, "And you got arrested for kidnapping cause she wasn't your blood relative."

"Yeah, my step dad pressed charges. But, you know, its okay. I only got six months and I had to stay in Ohio for a year's probation. My sister got to go live with her mom." He told her with a shrug and a smile

Kylie leaned over, gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You big sweetheart."

* * *

After another night in a motel and one phone call to home via Lucy, where all dad did was rant at her; they were back on the road. Once again Kylie was sitting up front with Ben, Kit was sleep, Mimi was munching on some food and Lucy was righting in her poem journal.

They were riding in silence, with only the sound of the radio was softly playing in the background. Ben was holding Kylie's hand up to his face and placing kisses on it periodically throughout the ride while Kylie just listened and hummed with the radio.

Ben looked in the back seat at Lucy, "What are you writing in there?" he asked her

Kylie turned to look back at her sister also. Lucy looked up and told him shortly. "Stuff." Then looked back down and began writing again.

Kylie frowned at her sister, when had she become so snippy, Kylie and Ben gave each other confused looks, Then Ben asked, "Hey, are you mad at me or something?"

Lucy looked up at him again then answered, "Why would I be mad at you? I don't even know you, and neither does my sister."

Before Kylie or Ben could answer to that, something popped and smoke started coming from the engine.

"No!" Ben yelled out banging his hand on the steering wheel

"Oh, no, it looks bad." Lucy said

"Look at all that smoke." Mimi told them

Ben pulled off the road and popped the roof open the other girls came around and Mimi asked him, "What's wrong with it Ben?"

Ben answered her, "It's the head gasket, I think."

Kylie stared at it for a minute, then turned to Ben and asked for his shirt. When he gave it to her she leaned down to touch something in the engine.

Ben exclaimed "Whoa! What are you doing? Nobody touches this except for specialists and myself. Because it's an antique and I don't want people to…"

"It's your radiator." Kylie told him standing up straight from where she had been checking on the engine.

Ben scoffed, "No, it's the head gasket."

Kylie looked at him like he was stupid, "No your radiator's cracked. What year is this?"

"1973"

"Oh, that's like $350 plus labor." Kylie told him with a grimace

Kit mock laughed and clapped at them, "Great, Great."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Mimi told them from where she was sitting in the car.

Ben had gone off to find a tow truck and Kylie, Lucy, Mimi, and Kit were sitting around the car waiting for him to get back.

"How long does it take to get a tow truck?" Kit asked them exasperated

Kylie understood that they were all hot and hungry and thirsty but god if those girls did not stop their whining she was not going to be responsible for her actions. "Ben's only been gone two hours." Kylie said to them hoping to shut them up a bit.

It didn't work, "I'm so hungry." Mimi said again

Lucy looked up from her notebook, "Would you stop saying that? We heard you, you're hungry."

Kit looked over and said to them, "We don't have $350. Even if he gets a tow truck we don't have enough money to get the car fixed." She slammed her compact shut, "I'm gonna be stuck here in, Where the hell am I? Where am I?"

Kylie looked up at them and sighed, "Louisiana."

Kit continued. "…Stuck in some butt-hole town, Louisiana. I'm never gonna get to LA to see Dylan. He's gonna be so upset." She finished off with a whine

Mimi scoffed, "Whatever."

"Excuse me?" Kit asked her

"Could you be more self-centered?" Lucy asked her

"Y'all are just jealous." Kit told them simply


	9. Chapter 8

"What?" Both Mimi and Lucy asked at the same time giving Kit an incredulous look.

Kit chuckled at them "I'm not blind. I know how girls like y'all looked at me in school. You both would've given anything to trade places with me."

Lucy just shook her head deciding to leave it alone but Mimi kept pushing, "Girls like me?"

"I can't help it if I'm popular, so just lay off." Kit told her leaning her back against the car

"Girls like me?" Mimi asked again standing up out of the car and getting in Kits face

"I didn't make the rules Mimi. It's not my fault everyone thinks you're trailer-trash skeeze."

Mimi shoved Kit away; Lucy began to get off the bonnet of the car trying to break the fight up. Kylie decided to just sit there and wait it out. This had been a long time coming.

Suddenly Lucy joined into the fight, the three of them pulling and yanking at each others hair.

Kylie finally got up and pulled the girls apart shoving each of them in a different way than the other, making sure to keep them far apart. "Stop it! Stop! I'm so sick of the three of you bitching and fighting every damn second of the day! For once, would you all just shut up and sit y'alls asses down? Sit down, and wait for the freaking' tow truck!" Kylie yelled at them running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Mimi went back to sitting in the car; she looked at Lucy and Kit and said to them, "I don't know why the hell I asked the two of you to come on this trip with me and Kylie."

Lucy looked a bit choked up when she told them, "We don't belong together."

And Kit answered back with, "Well this was a mistake, okay."

* * *

Ben had finally come around with the tow truck and Kylie had practically threw her self at him in relief planting kisses all over his face, glad to be away from those bratty, whiny girls.

Right now they were outside the auto shop sitting on their luggage.

Ben came around and leaned his back on the car, wrapping his arms around Kylie pulling her back into his front so that her head could lie on his shoulder.

"It's a cracked radiator. He said he's get it ready by tomorrow."

The girls were all looking up at him and Kit asked, "How are we gonna get the money to pay for it?"

Mimi raised her hand. "I have an idea."

Lucy stood up, ignoring Mimi's words, "I'm gonna call our father and have him come get us."

Ben's arms tightened around Kylie's waist, he wasn't ready for her to leave.

Kit stood up and began following her, "You're leaving?" Mimi began running after them too, "Wait I have an idea."

The girls talked until Ben and Kylie couldn't hear them anymore.

Ben looked down a Kylie, "You're not gonna leave is your dad comes to get Lucy, are you?"

Kylie looked up at him and gave him a half smile, "You're kidding right? Baby, I just got started with you. I ain't nearly done yet."

Ben just gave her a small smirk in reply then squeezed her closer to him. "Good cause I'm not done with you yet either."

The girls came back around then, "So…" Kyle asked them

"Mimi has an idea." Lucy told her with a small smile, and a shrug

"Uh oh." Kylie joked

"No, no it's a good idea." Mimi told them

Kylie just sighed leaning further into Ben, "Alright anything is better than what we've got now, so hit me with it."

"Okay so I was thinking…"

* * *

It turned out that Mimi really did have a good idea, so here they were getting ready to go out and sing to try and earn tips at a karaoke bar.

The girls were all busy getting ready when Mimi stood up. "Okay, I have something to say. I know we're not all getting along, but tonight's important. We really need the money. So could we just be civil and get through this? Okay?"

Lucy and Kit looked up at her, "Okay."

Mimi finished putting her shirt on, "All right! Y'all ready?" She asked them

"Yeah…" Lucy told her and Kit nodded her head.

They all looked over to where Kylie was leaning against the wall still in her regular clothes.

"Kylie, why aren't you dressed yet?" Kit asked her curiously

Kylie frowned, "Well I thought maybe y'all would like to do this with just the three of y'all." She told them shrugging her shoulder

Lucy stood up shaking her head, "Oh no, no, no, you're going to go up there and make a fool of yourself with us."

Kylie just sighed and stood up straight, she looked over at the girls and frowned at their outfits, "Alright, now wait, it's all the tips we can get, right?"

The other girls nodded in confusion, "Mm-hmm. So?"

She smirked at them, "Well, if we want to put on a show, we have to be sexy."

Mimi grinned, "Now you're talking"

Kit and Kylie smiled at each other, and went to look through their stuff.

"Whatcha got?"

"Let me wear those feathers."

* * *

Kylie could hear the announcer speaking to the crowd as she stood backstage with the girls. She was probably the only one not nervous out of the four of them.

"…And be generous if you like what you hear. So come on, give 'em a warm welcome."

The announcer finished and Mimi walked out first going to stand at the front, Kylie Lucy and Kit followed standing in as back up singers.

"They look young."

"It's past their bedtime."

Kylie could tell Mimi was nervous, she was shaking, and her voice was quivering.

Mimi backed up and walked over to them.

"Get off the stage!" Kylie heard someone from the crowd yell

"Mimi, come on!" Lucy said to her

Mimi looked at Kylie "I can't do it. Kyles"

"You can do it. Mimi" Kylie encouraged her

Mimi just shook her head, "I thought so, but I can't. Please do it for me."

Lucy looked over at her, "You just gotta go do it."

Mimi looked up at Kylie, "No, you do it."

Kylie looked conflicted, "Are you sure?"

"You've got the best voice. Come on, please for me." Mimi begged

Kylie just sighed, "Okay, okay."

She began walking to the front of the stage, when she got to the mike she looked out at the crowd of people and she could see Ben standing at the bar. She kept eye contact with him the entire song.

"I saw him dancing there by the record machine, I knew…."

* * *

**(A/N Kylie's performance is the same as Lucy's in the movie.)**


	10. Chapter 9

"So come and take some time and dance with me!" Kylie finished singing and the crowd went crazy, she couldn't stop smiling at Ben, who was grinning back at her. She blew him a kiss and bowed with the rest of the girls, then walked of stage.

Kylie, Lucy, and Kit were dancing while Mimi and Ben counted the money.

"Kylie, Lucy, Come here!" Mimi called them over

They came to stand by Ben, "How much is it?" Kylie asked him

Ben grinned at her, "It's enough for the car and the trip."

Kylie squealed in delight and wrapped Ben up in a big hug.

"Mhghm" Lucy grunted trying to get their attention, "Ben you wanna come dance with us?" Kylie asked him

Ben looked over at the dance floor then turned to look back at the two sisters, "Nah, we should probably get outta here before somebody realizes y'all are underage."

Lucy pouted, "Come on, just a little bit longer, please?"

"Yeah come on please Ben?" Kylie begged

Ben just sighed then smiled and them, "All right, y'all go ahead.

The girls took off excitedly and ran to the dance floor with Kit.

Ben just smiled at them, then turned around and started picking up the money,

"Hey…" A guy beside him said earning Ben attention, "She with you?" The guy asked nodding in Lucy's direction.

"What?" Ben asked confused at the guy's question

"Is she your girl?" The guy reiterated

Ben just shook his head, "No,"

The guy turned towards his friends and grinned at them. "Yeah, watch this."

He slid over in between Lucy and Kylie and began dancing with them; He started moving his hands around Lucy, placing them on her back then slid them down.

"Move your hands please." Lucy asked him

The guy just smiled, and wrapped his other arm around Kylie, "We're gonna get a little freaky. Are you two sisters?" Kylie pushed him away, but he just wrapped his arms around her again, "Hey, what's up, baby? Come on, what's wrong?"

"Will you stop it and leave us alone," Kylie snarled at him pushing him away

Ben walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Hey, I don't think they want to dance with you. And I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my girl."

The guy just shoved him back, "I think they do want to dance. You should mind your own business."

He turned and grabbed Kylie's ass and Ben grabbed his arm. When the guy turned to swing his arm at Ben he grabbed the arm the same time Kylie's fist came up and hit the guy in the nose, knocking him to the ground. "Ah, my nose!"

Ben grabbed Kylie's hand and Lucy's arm pulling them out of the bar, "Alright lets go! Kit!"

"Mimi!" Kylie called out to her as they ran out of the bar.

* * *

Mimi put the key card in their new hotel room door

Kylie gasped, "Oh my God!"

Mimi squealed excitedly, "Oh damn, is this living or what?"

"There's a mini-bar!" Kit yelled out

Mimi ran to the bathroom, "Y'all, you could swim in this bathtub!" she gasped, "There's bathrobes!"

Ben cleared his throat, "Look, I'm just gonna head to bed, I'll see y'all in the morning." He kissed Kylie's head and walked over to one of the other doors and went inside, closing the door behind him.

The girls turned and looked at Kylie, she stared at the door then looked over at the girls, "I'm going to go to bed too, goodnight."

Kylie walked over and opened the same door Ben had just gone through, she walked inside and closed it behind her. The noise caused Ben to look over at her. "Hey, What's up?" He asked her standing up off the bed. That was when Kylie noticed that he had taking his shirt off and was just in his pants.

Kylie walked over towards him slowly and began lifting her shirt up and over her head, revealing her white bra.

"Uh, Kylie, what are, uh, what are you doing?" Ben asked her

"Shh…" She shushed him coming to stand right in front of him. Kylie took his hands and placed them on her waist. "Touch me."

Ben nervously moved his hand from where they were resting on my hips up the planes of my stomach and right under my bra, resting them there.

"Are you sure?" His eyes looked as if they were fighting against a decision; Kylie nodded her head, her heart fluttered as his eyes moved down to her lips and he slowly made his decent downwards placing his lips gently on hers.

His lips were warm and smooth as they brushed against hers own. Kylie stiffened when his hands planted themselves around her body and on her butt, but his light, heart-warming chuckle managed to loosen her up again. Moving his right hand up to the nape of her neck he seized her lips once again with his own only this kiss was more powerful more passionate sending heat to Kylie's cheeks, butterflies to her stomach and taking her breath away all at the same time.

Kylie didn't want to break contact with him and as if realizing what she wanted, her hands moved to ball themselves into his hair. Her lips parting this time to let his tongue explore her mouth and her own tongue feeling the pure pleasure of exploring his mouth in return as His hand searched the small of her back, finding her bra and un-hooking it.

"Is this okay?" He asked breathlessly pulling away from her, Kylie nodded her head, taking the bra the rest of the way off and throwing it across the room then she pulled him back to her, reconnecting their lips.

His hands reached down and undid the buttons on her skirt the same time her hands reached out to unbuckle his belt and pull it off.

He lips had moved to the side of her neck and were leaving a trail of kisses down it.

Ben had managed to remove her skirt and Panties. He softly kissed her lips then pushed her onto the bed. Kylie watched him wiggle out of his boxers, propped up on her elbows, not knowing exactly what she should be doing He moved his body to lay over hers and moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm not gonna hurt you. You have to trust me."

"I do." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. He pushed her onto her back, then moved on top of her. He brushed his lips against hers, and with his knee, he spread her legs apart. Kylie felt him reach down between them and take his very hard member and slide it against her entrance. She immediately tensed up, but Ben continued to move his tip inside her. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. "You're so wet that I'll slide right in. Take a deep breath."

Kylie did as he asked, and while she was inhaling, he managed to slide in as far as he could without hurting her. At first, she didn't like it at all. He was big and thick, and it felt like a major intrusion.

"Let it out, beautiful." He moaned. "God, you're so tight." He grunted a few times.

As she exhaled, Ben pushed farther into her. It hurt really badly, and it burned a bit, but Kylie tried to stay still. She wanted to scream out in pain and tell him never mind!

"Do you need me to stop?" he whispered. "This could be enough for tonight." "No!" Kylie squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. "I'm okay."

He reached down and grasped her hips as he thrust harder. "Ben," She called out. Kylie threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed her mouth against him. Ben hiked her leg up over his hip, giving him better leverage as he continued to thrust inside her

"Kylie, baby, you feel so good." The pain subsided, and it was starting to feel much better. Kylie knew that the pain was to be expected, but now she could feel this tightening in her belly and when she looked up at Ben, his eyes were shut, he was breathing heavy, and his jaw was tight. He was absolutely beautiful, and he was all hers.

He slowed down his pace, and his strokes grew more deliberate with each thrust. Kylie felt herself begin to explode the same time she felt his body tighten on top of her. Then she cried out the same time he screamed her name as he gripped her hair. A few seconds later, he collapsed onto her chest. His breathing was erratic, and he didn't move for a few seconds. Then he pulled out of her, he gently kissed her before getting up and going into the bathroom. He was back in the room and in bed holding her within seconds. "That was perfect," he whispered against her hair. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"No, it wasn't as painful as I thought. You were very gentle." Kylie told him with a smile in place, her hand resting on his cheek. "I'm glad it was with you."

"I'm honored that you gave me something so special." Ben took her hand and pressed it to his lips.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Kylie woke up with Ben's arms wrapped around her naked torso. Rolling over to face his still sleeping form, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on first one cheek then the other, then she placed one on his nose, and finally she gently kissed him on the lips, waking him up in the process. Ben just pressed her closer to his own body and returned the kiss.

"Mm, good morning." Ben smiled at her after they had pulled away from each other and sat up leaning against the headboard.

"Morning" Kylie replied with her own smile getting up and sitting herself in his lap facing him with her legs on either side of him.

Kylie leaned in to give him another kiss, but was stopped by a banging on the bedroom door.

"Come on love birds, up and at 'em. We got a car to go pick up." Came Mimi's voice from the other side of the door and they could hear the other two girls laughing as well.

Kylie sighed, getting out of bed and picking up her discarded close from last night. "Alright, we're up Mimi!"

Ben came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, concerned

Kylie gave him a bright smile and said, "Remarkable…"

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck, "In that case, you wanna save water and share a shower with me?"

Instead of answering him, Kylie just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her, throwing a flirty smile over her shoulder at him.

"You guy go ahead to the shop without us. We're gonna be a while" Kylie called out to the girls on the other side of the door. The only reply she got was a bunch of giggles.

* * *

After Kylie and Ben had managed to pull themselves away from each other and finish getting ready, they headed down to meet the girls the shop and pick up the car.

"And how was ya'lls night?" Mimi asked them cheekily leaning against the car, when they came walking up hand and hand.

Neither of them answered, too tired to form a reply but Kylie gave her a smile as she and Ben walked over to the trunk so Ben could change his shirt.

Mimi walked away and she and Kit got in the car; Lucy came up behind them. "Thank you," she said to Ben, "For what you did last night, I mean. Thanks."

Ben sighed and looked over at Kylie after Lucy had gotten in the car too, "God, I'm so tired." He said to her with a yawn

"Do you want me to drive and let you rest a while?" She asked him

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll be alright. Besides, nobody drives…"

"…the cruiser but me" Kylie finished his sentience teasing him with a smirk as he opened her car door for her.

Ben playfully frowned at her and reached over flicking her nose. "Watch it, girlie." He warned her and smacked her butt as he passed, walking over to the other side of the car and getting in.

* * *

They had stopped at a gas station in Texas and Kylie and the girls had gone inside to get something to eat, well Mimi and Kylie had gotten something, the other two girls were too nauseated.

"Ugh, I am never drinking again." Lucy moaned as they walked back to the car

"This burrito is so good." Mimi declared

"Ooh, let me have a bite, and I'll give you some of my burger." Kylie said to her

Kit groaned, "Don't mention food."

Kylie just laughed at them, "Well its ya'lls own fault."

"Well what about you miss, 'I'm waiting for the right guy.'?" Lucy teased

Kylie just smiled at them, "I did"

"Awe" the girls giggled at her corny answer

When they got to the car they found Ben asleep in the back. When no one made a move to do anything Kit looked up at them, "Wake him up."

"Y'all, he's been driving all day." Kylie told them

"Plus I bet he's real tired, he had a late night last night." Mimi joked, causing Kylie to gently shove her shoulder, "But, we can't just stay here." She said

Lucy looked conflicted, "Maybe we should just let him sleep." She suggested

"Uh-uh." Kit shook her head no

Mimi looked at this with a grin, "Fine, yeah we'll let him sleep. Kylie get his keys."

Kylie looked up at them, "He told us we couldn't drive his car. I can't do that."

"And why not? It's not like we're gonna drive it over a cliff, besides you're his girlfriend, if he's gonna let anyone drive it it'll be you." Mimi said to her

Kit was laughing at them, "And it's stupid to stay here." She giggled

"Get his keys." Mimi said knocking her shoulder forward

"Yeah, come on get his keys." Kit agreed, and Kylie looked over at Lucy to see her nodding her head yes also.

"Well why do I have to get his keys?" She whisper exclaimed at them

Mimi smiled and told her, "Well 'cause Kit, Lucy, and I voted and you lost. Now get his keys."

"Kylie just get his keys." Lucy said to her getting impatient

Kylie quietly managed to crawl into the front seat without waking him up. "This is stealing." She told them

"Its not stealing if he's in the car with us." Mimi explained

Kylie just gave her a sarcastic look and said, "Oh you're right, it's kidnapping."

Kylie leaned over the seat and reached for the key, she had just put her fingers around them when Ben started shifting and had to pull her hand back. The other girls were giggling at her making her laugh too, "Okay, stop." She whispered to them with a smile

She reached for them again and finally managed to pull them out of his pocket. "Oh, I got 'em, I got 'em." She told them excitedly

The other three girls climbed in the car and Mimi had to sit across Lucy's lap.

"Guys, smile for the camera." Kit said and they all made a funny face as the picture was taken

Kylie started the car and drove out of the station; the girls were all still giggling and laughing, and Ben was still fast asleep in the back seat.


	12. Chapter 11

"Oh, Mimi, let's put on some music." Lucy told Mimi, smiling brightly

Mimi turned on the radio and put it on some pop music station; Kylie laughed and shook her head when the girls started singing along with the song.

"Come on Kylie, you know you want to!" Kit yelled at her over the music

Kylie looked at them with a grin and began singing along with them. "The best thing about being a woman…"

They were all giggling and singing along when Ben jumped up, finally awake, and looked around disoriented.

Mimi turned around to look at him and touched his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "Hi, did you have a good nap?"

Ben, still a little out of it looked at, "Yeah…" Then he turned towards Kylie, who was giving him a worried look. "Stop, stop the car."

Kit looked back at him and told him, "Oh, don't be mad. You looked so sweet when you were sleeping..."

"We just didn't want to wake you." Lucy finished turning to give him an adorable pout

"Stop the car." He said again

Kylie looked around trying to find a good place to pull over, while Lucy answered, "It's against the law to park on the shoulder…"

"It's my car!" Ben told them

Kylie finally found a sign, telling her they were almost at an exit, so she could pull over there. "We're almost at an exit, babe."

"Stop the Damn car!" Ben yelled at her hitting the side of her seat

Kylie immediately went into action, pulling the car over to the side of the rode and Ben jumped out of the car and stomped off away from the car. They watched him stomp around and throw rocks for a few minutes until Kit grabbed Mimi's shirt and tugged on it, "Mimi go talk to him."

Mimi shook her head, "Uh-uh, you go talk to him."

Lucy shook her head, "Nobody's gonna go talk to him

"I know, he's mad." Mimi agreed, "And he has killed before."

Kylie looked at them sharply not knowing what they were talking about.

Lucy replied, "Mimi, you said he didn't kill anyone."

"I said I thought he didn't." Mimi told them

"Oh my god" Kit threw her head back in frustration

"What the hell are y'all talking about?" Kylie asked them

Mimi, Kit, and Lucy looked over at her, "He was in jail before, for killing someone." Mimi told her and Kylie had to fight back a laugh because of how off they were.

She sighed, "Whatever y'all, stay here, and I'll go talk to him."

Kylie got out of the car and walked across the field over towards him. "We're sorry."

Ben looked over at her and shook his head walking closer, "I've been in a car full of chicks for days. Do you have any idea what it's like being surrounded by girls? Being a girl yourself, I know, stupid question. But I'm a guy, okay? I'm a guy. Just a guy; and I have been listening to girl talk and watching you do your girl things for days. I'm not complaining, 'cause, let's face it, I'm outnumbered. But that's my car. It's my car, and it's just…"

He paused pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, her own coming up around his neck, their foreheads resting against one another. "It's the one thing that hasn't been taken over by chicks. Okay?"

Kylie smiled at him in understanding and nodded her head, "Okay." She placed his keys in his hand and gave him a kiss; together they both walked back to the car and got in.

* * *

They had been driving all day long since then only stopping for bathroom and food breaks. Kit was busy braiding Mimi's hair while Mimi and Lucy talked and Kylie was asleep on Ben's shoulder, his arm around her.

Suddenly Lucy looked up at Ben, "Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben replied

"Were you really in jail?" She asked, her question make Kit and Mimi look up at him as well.

Ben sighed and looked back at her, "Yeah, I was."

Lucy looked horrified at this news, "So you killed a guy?"

Ben looked over at her startled, "What? Who said I killed a guy?"

Mimi gave him a sheepish smile, "Everybody back home."

Ben sighed, "Oh man, No, I didn't kill a guy." He told them

Lucy looked confused now, "What did you do then?" she asked him

Ben took a deep breath and began telling them what happened, "I was in college, and I get this call from my stepsister. She wants me to come get her 'cause my step-dad is beating her up pretty bad. My mom can't stop him, so yeah, I drive home in the middle of the night and she throws her things out the window and climbs out, and then I drive her back to school in Ohio with me."

"And you went to jail for that?" Lucy inquires

"That's the thing…" Ben starts

Kylie sits up, having woken up in the middle of his story, and tells them, "There's this law against driving a child that's not a relative across state lines…"

Ben nodded his head at her answer, "…and my step-dad of course pressed charges. But, you know, its okay. I only got six months and I had to stay in Ohio for a year's probation. My sister is now living with her mom." After a beat of silence Ben asked, "You all really thought I killed a guy?"

The three girls nodded sheepishly

"Well, what the hell were you doing getting in the car with a homicidal maniac?" He asked them incredulously

"And why the hell didn't anyone tell me this? I was the one sleeping with a supposed murderer." Kylie exclaimed at them

Mimi, Kit and Lucy looked back and forth at each other for a few minutes before the car erupted in laughter.

* * *

They dove through the night and all the rest of the day, until the sun started to go down. Ben pulled over on the side of the rode and turned off the car.

Kylie sat up in the car and turned to Ben, "Why are we stopping, babe?"

Ben just gave her a signature smirk, "You'll see…"

Ben had them get out of the car and took them up to some rocks, and made them climb them. "Look" He told them, pointing in the direction of the setting sun.

Kylie was in awe, "Oh, wow…" She walked over to Ben and put her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder staring out at the horizon.

"It's like you have to whisper." Kit said in admiration

"Hello!" Mimi yelled out causing an echo, making everyone jump at the sudden noise. Kylie grinned at her friend, following her example along with everyone else, screaming and yelled out.

After they had stopped, Ben looked down at his watch, "Oh man, we gonna make time. The next hotel is still an hour away."

"Ben, do you have enough sleeping bags for all of us?" Lucy asked him

Ben looked at them in shock, "You serious? Y'all really what to camp here?"

"Yeah" Lucy said

"Love to" Kylie told him with a smirk and Mimi shrugged with a smile

Kit shocked all of them when she said, "Sounds like fun."


	13. Chapter 12

Later that night after they had gotten their camp site set up, Kylie, Ben and Lucy were sitting around the camp fire, Lucy was writing again and Kylie was leaning on Ben's shoulder listening to him play his harmonica. Mimi and Kit were behind them with Mimi tying to teach Kit how to throw a punch.

"You gotta keep your thumb on the outside like this. Right now the trick is, you don't want to let him know that you're gonna hit him. Maybe like look away first. And then, when he least expects it, you throw your whole body into it." Mimi directed her and laughed when Kit nearly fell over trying.

Lucy looked back at the two, "Mimi, what are you doing to her?"

Mimi looked back at them, "I'm teaching her how to fight because every girl should know how to throw a decent punch." Looking back at a giggling Kit she told her, "That was decent."

Kit laughed, making sure her hair curlers was still in place, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Mimi turned around and walked over to the fire, "I'm gonna go to the ladies room. Where is it again?" she asked Lucy bending down to grab the flashlight.

Kylie answered for Lucy in a drowsy voice, "Third bush after the rock over there." She motioned in the direction of the rock with her hand, letting out a yawn.

After Mimi had heading off, Ben looked over at Lucy and asked her, "Okay, what are you always writing in there?"

Lucy looked up from her notebook and told him, "Poems, mostly. Sometimes songs I want Kylie to sing."

He nodded his head and asked, "Can I hear one?"

Lucy looked reluctant, "I…I don't know…"

Kylie sat up, "Come on Luce, please, it's been so long since I heard one of your poems."

Lucy sighed and slowly nodded her head, "Okay one, but y'all can't laugh. I used to think I had the answers to everything…"

By the end of the poem, both Kylie and Ben had big smiles on their faces.

"I liked it." Ben told her

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully and looked to Kylie for her opinion

Kylie placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "That was really good, Lucy."

Lucy smiled at them both, "Thanks guys," Getting up she told them, "I think I'm gonna go to bed too, g-night."

"Night Lucy." Kylie said giving her little sister a hug

Kylie turned to look at Ben after Lucy had gone into the tent, he gave her a smile and chuckled slightly under his breathe.

"What?" Kylie asked him

"You got ash on your face." He told her still smiling

Her hand reached up to her face, "I do, Where?"

"I'll get it." Ben said lifting his own hand towards her face and brushing it off, "There."

Not realizing how close their faces had gotten, they started leaning further in their lips just barely brushing against each other when Mimi let of a scream, jerking them back to reality.

Ben and Kylie jumped up and ran over to a frantic Mimi, "What's wrong?" Ben asked her

Kit and Lucy also came running out of the tent, "What happened?" Kit called out

Mimi was practically in tears, "Something bit my ass."

Kylie walked over to her with the other girls, "Let me see." Kylie told her

Mimi pulled her pants down to show them, "It's a snake bite isn't It." she asked Kylie

Kylie sighed and stood back up, "No Mimi, that's a mosquito bite."

Mimi finally noticed Ben there and pushed him away, "Don't look!" She yelled at him trying to push him away

"How could I not? It's nothing." He told her with a shrug

"But it could have been a snake!" She told them still distraught

Kit put her hand up, "Alright, we are outta here the crack of dawn. Nothing's biting my ass." Putting her hands on her hips she walked back to the tent, Lucy and Mimi following after her.

Kylie and Ben stood there for a moment in silence before they both started laughing at what had just transpired.

Kylie yawned, "I'm going to bed too, you coming?" She asked him drowsily

Ben nodded his head and walked over to her wrapping his arm around her waist leading her over to the tent, "Yeah. You know, you've been tired all day. Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

Kylie looked up at him, "I don't know, I've just been exhausted all day. I don't understand it."

* * *

"So we'll be in Tucson today?" Mimi asked no one in particular

They had pulled over at a little rest stop and the girls were standing around looking at the Jewelry.

"Mhm, around 4:00, I think." Kylie said, leaning her hear against Ben shoulder who was standing behind her with his arms around her.

"Are y'all nervous?" Ben asked, holding Kylie closer to him

Lucy was, in fact, fidgeting nervously, "Should we call and tell her we're coming, or should we just show up? We should just show up, right?" she asked them

"Well, surprise is always better." Kit told Lucy with a smile, while trying on some earrings

Mimi smiled at them, "She's gonna be real happy to see y'all."

Kylie just returned her smile, Lucy replied, "I hope so."

"Don't worry Lucy, Why wouldn't she be happy to see you." Kylie said reaching over to give her baby sister's hand a squeeze, her words earned an uncertain smile from Lucy

Ben leaned forward and whispered in Kylie's ear, "How are you feeling today?"

Kylie turned and looked at him and shrugged her shoulder with a frown on her face. She didn't feel very good at all.

* * *

After Lucy and Kylie had changed clothes they had headed out again. Pulling up in front of this extremely large house, they stopped the car.

"Is this it?" Ben asked, holding Kylie's hand sitting in the front seat.

"Yeah, this is the address." Kylie told him nervously

Lucy turned and looked at Mimi and Kit, "You'll call and tell me everything about the audition, right?"

"You could still come with us." Mimi said to her

"Yeah we're not leaving town until tomorrow, you can just come back with Kylie." Kit concurred

Lucy shook her head with a smile, "I'll be fine, okay."

Mimi shrugged one shoulder, "Kylie knows where we're staying if you need us."

Lucy reached over and gave the two girls a hug, "Bye."

Kylie, Ben and Lucy got out of the car, and headed towards the trunk to get Lucy's bag out. "Thanks." Lucy said after Ben had handed her the bag and walked away heading to the front door.

Kylie and Ben moved to the side of the car, "I'll see you later, okay." Kylie said reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Ben nodded wrapping his own arms around her waist, "Yeah, and you can call me if you want me to pick you up earlier."

"I will." She told him with a smile

"And call me if you start feeling worse, okay?" He requested

Kylie gave him a sweet smile, "I promise, don't worry I'll head over to the hotel as soon as I make sure Lucy is settled."

"Alright, I'll miss you." He told her leaning down; he pulled her into a hug and leaned down to nuzzle her nose before pressing his lips to hers; both of them ignoring the stares they were getting from the girls in the back seat. It was gentle at first, but as soon as Kylie began kissing him back he responded by pulling her flush against him and kissing her with so much passion that Kylie saw stars. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and Kylie opened her mouth to let their tongues explore each others mouths. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her as close as possible, before pulling away completely so they could catch a breath. They didn't notice Lucy standing next to and older woman at the front door of the house, both of they watching them too.

Kylie tilted her head down and pressed a soft kiss to his throat, "I'll miss you too."

Pulling away Kylie turned to walk up to the front door and Ben went to get back in the front seat of the car.

Reaching the front door, the woman looked at the two girls with a strained smile on her face. She looked over at the oldest Wagner daughter, "Kylie."

Kylie gave the woman an expressionless smile, "Hello Caroline" She said to her mother

Their mother swallowed and extended her arm towards her house, "Come in."

Lucy gave her sister a confused glance, after which they both turned towards the car at the end of the drive and waved watching the car drive off before entering the house.


	14. Chapter 13

Walking into the house Caroline shut the door behind them, following them into the front hallway.

Lucy turned to look at her mother and told her with a polite smile, "You have a really nice house."

Kylie looking around and mumbled, "Fuckin mansion" her statement earned an elbow in the side from Lucy.

Caroline gave them another strained smile, "Thank you, girls"

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Caroline motioned for the girls to go into the living room.

"Tucson seems like a really nice city." Lucy said standing awkwardly in font of a couch, unsure of whether to sit down or not. While Kylie just threw herself onto one of the couches crossing her legs and leaning back, making herself comfortable.

"It is." Caroline said leaning over to fix some of the pillows Kylie had disrupted when she sat down. "Can I ask you why y'all are here, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at her confused, "We wanted to see you." She told her mother

Kylie spoke up raising her hand slightly, "Correction, Lucy wanted to see you. I'm here to make sure she's okay."

Caroline looked over at Kylie, "You didn't want to see me?"

"No" Kylie told her simply. A look of hurt flashed over Caroline's face but was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

Caroline turned to look back at Lucy, continuing their conversation, "And why is that, Lucy?"

Lucy's confused frown deepened, "Well you're our mother."

Caroline took a breath and sat down across from Lucy on the couch, "Lucy…"

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" Lucy interrupted

"Awe Caroline, are you not happy to see us?" Kylie taunted her mother with a sneer

Caroline opened her mouth to answer the girls when the phone rang disrupting her, "Hold on one moment." She told them standing up to go answer the phone. "Hello…"

Kylie ignored the conversation; she was starting to feel worse. She was so focused on not throwing up she didn't notice Lucy stand up and begin walking around the living room.

"Kylie, are you okay?" Caroline asked her coming back into the room, after handing up the phone, and noticed how pale Kylie looked.

Kylie took a deep breath through her nose and nodded her head as the nauseous feeling passed. That was when she noticed Lucy standing by the fire place looking at the pictures on it.

"We have bothers?" Lucy asked their mother

Caroline turned her head away from Kylie and looked over at Lucy, "Well, yes"

Kylie stood up and walked over too look at the pictures too, "How old are they?" Kylie asked smiling at the pictures

Caroline smiled at Kylie, "Ten and seven."

"Do they know about us?" Lucy asked Caroline

Caroline looked at both girls then sighed and said, "Kylie, Lucy, I think we need to have a talk."

She led both girls back to the couch and had the girls sit down.

"Girls, when your father and I got married, I had no interest in having children, getting pregnant with Kylie was an accident." She took a deep breathe, "I never wanted you, Kylie. Your father made me have you. After a few months I was fine with it but then a year later we found out that I was pregnant again, with you, Lucy. I didn't want another baby then either, but once again, your father made me have you." Caroline took in Lucy's distraught face and Kylie's emotionless mask, "I didn't really want to have you, and you were both just mistakes. Three years later, I just couldn't handle it anymore. So I left, and I never looked back

Kylie stood up suddenly, "Lucy, go get your bag, Caroline, thank you for your time. Would you please show me to your phone so I can call us a taxi?" She said all this with no emotion in her voice at all. Lucy walked over to grab her bag and walked back over to Kylie who was standing by the phone calling a taxi service. Caroline was still sitting on the sofa watching them.

"Yes, I need you to send a taxi to…"

* * *

The taxi dropped them off at the front of the hotel and they walked into to the hotel in the rain. By the time they got to the door both girls were soaked through.

Kylie reached forward, knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Ben opened the door and saw both girls standing there, Kylie still had her emotionless mast on and now Lucy had adopted one too. "Lucy, Kylie, Here." Ben reached forward and grabbed Lucy's bag and purse and let them in the room.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Kit asked as her and Mimi walked over to the girls

Lucy went over and sat down on the bed dragging Kylie with her, she put her head on Kylie's shoulder and she ran her fingers through Lucy's hair. Everyone knelt on the ground in font of the girls.

"Get some towels." Ben told Mimi, who jumped up and got them without a second glance

"I'm fine." Lucy whispered in a broken voice

"At least y'all got to see your mom, right?" Mimi asked placing a towel first on Lucy's shoulders then on Kylie's.

Kylie nodded her head and licked her lips, "Yeah, we saw her."

"And what happened?" Kit asked them. Instead of answering, Lucy stood up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her; and Kylie laid down on the bed and rolled onto her side, back facing everyone.

The other two girls went into the bathroom to take Lucy some clothes, and Ben went and laid down on the bed with Kylie and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine, I'm okay…" She whispered to him

"I know." He replied and held her closer to him

"Really…" She trailed off letting out a small sob

"Tell me what happened."

"She, she said that she never wanted us. She said that my father made her have us and that we were just a mistake." Kylie broke down and began sobbing, rolling over she buried her head into Ben chest and he held her as she cried.

* * *

After Kylie had stopped crying and had changed into some dry clothes, she and Ben had gone back to lying in bed with Ben lying on his back and Kylie's head on his chest; the other girls had gone to the pool.

"I don't look anything like her, you know." Kylie finally said after being silent for an hour. "I mean I have her lips, and her chin. But Lucy looks like her more than me. I look like my dad."

Ben looked down at her and frowned, "Well it's her loss, baby, she'll never know what an amazing woman she had for a daughter."

Kylie smiled up at him, gratefully. "Thank you, it's weird though, you know, I don't have a mother."

Ben sat up and got off the bed kneeling down in front of her, "Well you have me, and you always will."

Fishing through his pocket He began:

"Kylie, I know we've known each other for five days, six if you count the first night I saw you." He laughed nervously, "But I knew that first nigh I saw you that there was something special about you. I wanted to get to know you and that's exactly what I got to do. In the past 5 days I have learned so many things about you. I've learned you are an extremely passionate and loving person who tries to hide that behind a tough exterior so that you don't get hurt. I've learned that you are an intelligent woman who longs to be listened to and appreciated. I've learned that you are a loving and protective sister and friend. And I've learned that all your life you've longed to get out of your hometown and fall in love, get married and have a family and I want you to fulfill your wish, with me. I want you to marry me and have a family with me and grow old with me; because I love you. Yes, I do, I love you. I love you too much to wait to ask you this later, Kylie Marissa Wagner… Will you marry me?"

Ben pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it between his thumb and forefinger showing it to Kylie, who by now was practically in tears all over again.

Slowly Kylie nodded her head, a smile beginning to form on her face, "Yes." She said to him, "Yes i will marry you. because I love you too. and i don't mind not waiting."

Ben grinned at her and grabbed her left hand, sliding the ring on her finger. Grabbing her face he placed a kiss in her lips. Once, twice, three time, before pulling her off the bed and wrapping her in a hug.

Kylie pulled away from him and Paced another kiss on his lips grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and off, throwing it to the side of the room. Ben reached down and began removing her shirt as well; Kylie pulled him onto the bed, "The girls should be down there for while longer."

Ben smirked at her, "Then we better not waste any time." Reaching down to kiss her again.


	15. Chapter 14

Lucy sat on the hotel room bed trying to work up the nerve to call her father. Mimi and Kit had gone to get some breakfast and she didn't know where Ben had gone off too. Lucy could hear the toilet flush in the bathroom and a few minutes later the door opened and Kylie walked out.

"Are you sure you're okay Kylie? You've been throwing up off and on since you woke up." Lucy said to her big sister

Kylie waked over and flopped herself down on the bed by her sister with a groan, "No, I feel terrible." After a beat of silence Kylie sat up and looked over at Lucy, "I'm hungry, are you hungry? Let go get some food."

Lucy looked at Kylie and chuckled slightly, "Kylie, you just got through throwing up. are you sure you should be eating so soon after that?"

Before Kylie could respond, the door opened and Ben walked it with a piece of paper in his hand. As soon as he noticed the two sisters sitting on the bed together he put the piece of paper behind his back.

Ben cleared his throat and motioned to the phone, "Y'all trying to call your dad?"

Kylie raised her eyebrow at his secretiveness while Lucy told him, "I can't yet. We will in a minute." Kylie nodded her head in agreement.

Ben walked over to them and bent down to place a kiss on Kylie's forehead, "Are you feeling any better?" He asked his fiancé, concerned

Kylie looked up at him with a smile and opened her mouth to answer bit Lucy beat her too it, "She just got done throwing up again." She said, ratting her sister out, causing Ben to frown down at her, "But a just now she was telling me so was hungry, so I guess that's a good sign." Lucy finished

"I can speak for myself, you know." Kylie growled at her sister before looking up at Ben with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, baby."

Ben nodded his head, not entirely convinced, "Well we'll get you something to eat in a minute. But first, Lucy, do you got that poem you read for us?"

"Yeah…" Lucy told him, reaching out to grab her notebook

"Can I see it?" he asked

"Yeah sure, it's right here." She said turning it to the right Paige and handing the book over to him. Ben took the book from her and ripped her poem out of the book.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked him curiously

Ben looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Come on, I made you two something."

"Okay…" Lucy said standing up with her sister and following Ben out of the room

* * *

He led them outside and into a window filled room with a huge white piano in the middle of it.

"This is our surprise?" Lucy asked him confused

Ben just laughed at her walking over to the piano hand in hand with Kylie, "Now Wouldn't it be sad if it was? Like if I just totally sucked at cheering people up." Coming to stand in front of the piano Ben told Lucy, "Now I, uh, I wrote some music for your poem cause i remembered you said you liked for Kylie to sing the stuff you write."

Lucy looked at him shocked, but gave him a hopeful smile and asked him, "Will you play it for me?"

Ben smiled and said, "Only if Kylie sings." Both of them turned their gazes to Kylie waiting her answer.

Kylie grinned at them, "What the hell. Where do you want me to start?" She asked

Ben returned her grin and pointed out a piece of the poem, "Just use that as the chorus."

"na-na-na-na- Like that?" She asked Ben trying to get in tune with his melody

"Yeah, perfect..." They started playing

Lucy gave a big grin when they were done. She grabbed the poem and the music Ben had written for it and ran off calling behind her, "I've got to go show Mimi and Kit! Thank you Ben!" Then she was out of sight

Ben and Kylie stayed seated on the piano stool laughing as they watched her run off. Kylie turned to look over at Ben and smiled at his gratefully, "Thank you, for doing this for her." She said to him

"It's no trouble at all." He told her with a bashful smile

Kylie grinned noticing his slight blush; she placed her hand on his cheek making his face turn and bringing it closer to her as she started to lean closer to him. Kylie placed her lips softly against his and he eagerly returned the kiss. One of Ben's hand placed itself on her waist, the other was in her hair. Kylie still had her one hand on his cheek and the other was on his chest. Their lips moved in sync with one another and they were really starting to get into the kiss…

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat from behind them, making Ben and Kylie break apart from their kiss and turn towards the sound.

Standing in the doorway was the hotel manager and a group of people behind him, and he did not look happy….

* * *

Kylie and Lucy were standing in a phone booth calling home, while the others were packing the car.

"Hello, you have reached Pete, Kylie and Lucy. Please leave a message." The answering machine picked up and Lucy began speaking, "Hi pop, it's Lucy. I'm just calling to say we're fine, okay? We miss you…" "Hi daddy!" Kylie called out into the phone standing beside her sister. "That was Kylie, and you were right about mama. You were right. Oh and Kylie's got something to tell you."

Kylie picked up the phone, "Hi pop, I just wanted you to know that I'm engaged. I can't wait to see you and for you to meet Ben. Okay we have to go now. We love you, okay? We're fine. Bye."

* * *

Driving down they highway, Kylie looked back at the girls and saw them all with bored looks on their faces. She smirked and leaned over to whisper in Ben's ear. Pulling back she gave him a sweet smile and pleading look. Ben just rolled his eyes with a smile and changed the channel on the radio, turning it to something the girls would enjoy.

Kylie gave Ben a bright smile as they listened to the girls squeal in delight and begin singing with the song.

Grinning, Kylie began singing along with the girls, dancing as much as she could in her seat.

"If it makes you happy, it can't be that bad!" Ben started singing ridiculously loud with them, making everyone laugh at him.

Ben grabbed Kylie's hand while they were singing and pressed a kiss to it right above her ring.


	16. Chapter 15

They finally reached L.A and the girls were in awe of the sights looking and pointing at everything they saw. They pulled over on the side of the rode and went over to the beach.

"It's freezing!" Mimi yelled kicking some of the water at Lucy and Kit they all looked up at where Kylie was standing a pulled her over to the water

"No, No don't! Ben help me!" She yelled earning a laugh from everyone. She ran back out of the water screaming and headed up where Ben was sitting.

Kylie sat down on the beach towel beside Ben, "I can't believe we're here!" She said with a smile.

Ben grinned back at her, "I know." after a beat he looked over at her and said, "So where do you want to go when this is over? We can go anywhere you want."

Kylie turned to look at him, "I thought your uncle had a job for you down here. I just figured we'd live here."

Ben turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand, "Honestly, I can get a job anywhere, and I just want to be wherever you are."

"Awe" Kylie leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss before pulling back and telling him, "Ben, you know, there are a lot of colleges in L.A. I can go to school here. I wanna stay."

Ben gave her a smile, "Then we'll stay. I'll get a job and you'll go to school and we'll be the happiest married couple in L.A."

"That sounds nice." She told him looking out at the girls playing in the water.

Mimi let out a screech as Kit kicked water at her, and Kylie gave a big smile at the sound, "Look at how happy she is." She said to Ben softly

They were standing in the contest line getting their forms to fill out.

"Fill this out, turn it in over there. The audition is in six days." The guy said handing them their papers, stopping to leer at Kylie, who had not changed from her beach attire and was standing there in her bathing suit top and shorts.

Ben stepped in front of Kylie shielding her from the guy's view, "Wait where do we turn it in?" He asked him,

The guy gave him an annoyed look, "You turn it in over there." Then he turned and looked over at Kylie again, "Is there any chance you'd like to go get dinner some time?" The guy asked her with a grin and a wink

Kylie smiled at him as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, "Sorry, I'm engaged." She told him showing him the ring as proof.

The guy just huffed and walked away. Mimi looked over at them and laughed at the guy, "Okay, so what about music?" she asked

Ben answered her, "You know what? I'll get some flyers printed up. I know a few guys in L.A., I'll try to put a band together, and I'll see you at the hotel." He said reaching over to give Kylie a small kiss before walking away.

"Hay where you going?" Kit called out to him, having not been paying attention before.

* * *

They were all back at there hotel room and everybody was doing there one thing. Mimi and Lucy were unpacking their suitcases, Kit was using the hotel room phone to call her fiancé, Ben was sitting on the Bed playing his guitar and Kylie had just gotten out of the shower and was lying on the bed beside Ben.

"Baby? Hi, it's me! Guess where I am. L.A." Kit frowned, "Okay, all right. Then I'll come to you. All right, then how 'bout tonight?" Kit's frown deepened, "Then how 'bout tomorrow morning. Dylan, I'm in Los Angeles! I came to see you!" Her shoulders sagged, "Fine. What am I gonna say? Fine, Me too." She hung up the phone and noticed everyone watching her. "He's really busy with finals and all. Yeah, we're fine."

Kit jumped up from the bed, excited all of the sudden, "So who wants to go sightseeing?"

"I do!" Mimi raised her hand, also excited at the prospect.

"Me too!" Lucy called out from the bathroom where she was changing her clothes, "Kylie where's the hotel robe?" She called out again

Kylie lifted her head up from the bed, "I'm wearing it!" She yelled to Lucy

Kit looked up at Kylie, "What about you Kylie? You wanna go?"

Kylie shook her head, "I'm actually really tired, y'all."

Ben looked over at her, then looked up at the other girls, "Yeah, I'm pretty beat."

Kit put her hands on her hips, "Well, I need you. We can't drive your car remember."

Ben pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them at Kit, "Don't wreck it."

Mimi started clapping, "All right, let's go. Lucy come on!"

"I'm coming!" Lucy said coming out of the bathroom. The three girls headed out the door telling Kylie and Ben bye.

Ben and Kylie looked over at each other and smiled, Ben placed his guitar down and grabbed Kylie's hand pulling her off the bed and asked her, "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Kylie grinned up at him and began untying the belt on her bathrobe letting it drop to the floor, standing in front of Ben in just her underwear.

Looking her up and down, Ben gulped and said, "You planned this didn't you?"

His only reply was Kylie's broadening grin.

Ben sighed laughing slightly before pulling Kylie into his arms and kissing her without a second thought, as if they had done it a million times before, which they had, Kylie pulled his shirt over his head, and he slipped her bra straps off her shoulders. She stopped kissing him long enough to remove her bra all together, and then crashed into him again. They expertly began to undressed each other, and within seconds he lowered her to the mattress. Kylie slid down so she was directly beneath him. He pressed his chest against hers, and kissed her tenderly. Kylie let her hands glide from his shoulders to his backside and pulled him against her. He closed his eyes, and let out a long, deep groan.

"Oh my God, Kylie," he breathed. He rocked into her again, another hum emanating from his throat. "Holy shit, you feel amazing."

His lips searched every inch of her neck, and when he found his way to her mouth, Kylie sunk her fingertips into the muscles of his shoulders, losing herself in the intensity of the kiss. Ben brought her hands above her head and intertwined his fingers with her's, squeezing her hands with each thrust. His movements became a bit rougher, and Kylie dug her nails into his hands, her insides tensing with incredible force. She cried out, biting her lip and clenching her eyes shut.

"Kylie," he whispered, sounding conflicted, "I need a…I need to…,"

"Don't stop," She begged.

He rocked into her again, groaning loudly, Kylie covered his mouth with her own. After a few labored breaths, he looked into her eyes, and then kissed her over and over. His hands cupped each side of Kylie's face and then he kissed her again, slower, more tender. He touched his lips to hers, and then her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then finally returned to her lips. "I love you" She said to her Kylie smiled and sighed, "I love you too." Exhaustion began setting in. Ben pulled her next to him, situating the covers over them. She rested her cheek against his chest, and he kissed her forehead once more, locking his fingers together behind her back.


	17. Chapter 16

Kylie woke up in the middle of the night to hear the phone ringing, crawling from under Ben's arm she reached over to get the phone, "Hello?"

Sitting up, her heart plummeted to her stomach at the new from the other end of the phone. "Oh my god."

Hanging up the phone Kylie jumped out of bed, waking Ben up in the process and started throwing on the first pair of clothing she could find, "Ben get up, we have to get to the hospital." Kylie yelled at him, tears beginning to flow down her face

Ben got out of bed and grabbed Kylie by the shoulders, "Hold on baby, calm down and tell me what happened." He told her comfortingly

Kylie took a deep breathe, "Its Mimi, she fell down some stairs. The ambulance was called. She's in surgery and the girls are at the hospital now waiting for us." She finished saying this by breaking down and crying into Ben's arms. He just held her as she cried and stroked her hair while whispering that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Ben, Kylie, Lucy, and Kit were sitting in the hospital waiting room when the doctor came out to see them. Ben and Kylie stood up as he approached them.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could. We lost the baby." The doctor told them Kit and Lucy Held each other as they began crying.

Kylie felt like her legs had turned to jelly and she fell back in her chair with a sob as Ben wrapped his arms around her while she cried for her best friend.

The doctor then proceeded to tell Ben, the only one not in tears, what room they were moving Mimi to so they could go see her.

* * *

After Mimi's second day in the hospital she was aloud to have visitors so Lucy and Kit had gone in to see her; Kylie had started to feel ill and had rushed off to the bathroom.

After she had got done and was standing at the bathroom mirror washing out her mouth a nurse came in and looked at her with a smile.

"How far along are you?" The nurse asked her

Kylie looked at the nurse confused, "Excuse me?" She asked

"Your baby, how far along is it?" The nurse repeated her question

"Oh on, I'm not pregnant." Kylie told the nurse with a frown, the nurse shrugged and walked over to a bathroom stall.

Kylie started to think, she was supposed to start her period yesterday but she hadn't. Kylie scoffed; even if she was pregnant she wouldn't be having symptoms yet. But then she remembered, their father used to tell them stories about their mother showing signs days after she got pregnant with Kylie, it was one of the few stories he told them about their mother.

After the nurse had come up to wash her hand Kylie asked her, "Is it possible for me to already be having pregnancy symptoms, I only had sex for the first time about four days ago."

The nurse looked shocked at this new, but then smiled at Kylie and told her, "It is very rare but there are some women who will show signs of pregnancy right after conception, why don't we just go check it out, just to be sure. We can do a pregnancy test for you here."

Kylie smiled and thanked the woman, following her out of the bathroom.

The nurse asked Kylie a few questions and had her do a Pregnancy test telling her that because it was so early it might come up false and she still could be pregnant.

When she came out of the bathroom the nurse continued to question her and took some blood while they waited on the test results to get back.

Kylie knew that Ben and the girls were probably worried about her since she had gone off without telling anyone where she was going.

After waiting for about forty-five minutes the results came back.

The nurse looked over them then turned and gave Kylie a smile, "Congratulation, you are indeed pregnant."

Kylie could feel the air leave her lungs, she had not planned this. She wanted to finish college and had a stable job before even considering children. And Mimi had just lost her baby, it was not going to maker her feel any better seeing Kylie pregnant. And what would Ben say? Did he even want kids now? She knew they were planning on having a family but not this soon… wait a family; that was what Kylie had always wanted. A loving husband and a house full of children, maybe a dog too. Kylie began to smile; she was getting her dream.

"Miss Wagner?" The nurse said, trying to get Kylie's attention

Kylie looked up at the woman and smile, she stood and shook the woman's hand, "Thank you" then she walked out of the room to go search for Ben and tell him.

* * *

The first person she found was Lucy, and shockingly her father was sitting beside her.

"Daddy?" Kylie called out earning their attention, "What are you doing here?"

Their father stood up and walked over to Kylie pulling her into a hug. "Lucy called me. I've come to bring you girls home."

Kylie pulled back and looked at her father as he continued talking, "I'm gonna take all you girls back where you belong and we'll forget this whole crazy thing, all right?" and to Kylie's horror her sister nodded along.

"Who was that boy y'all were with? How old is he anyway? Is he the one who put this crazy idea into y'alls head?" Their father asked Kylie, Lucy had left, probably off to go see Mimi again.

Kylie smiled at the thought of Ben and her father took notice of her sudden smile, "No pop, He's my fiancé. The one I told you about over the phone. And he didn't have anything to do with this; he just gave us a ride."

Pete Wagner could not believe his little girl was engaged, "fiancé!" he sputtered, "You're too young to be engaged, besides, you have to come home and help me run the shop. You won't have time to plan a wedding. You'll be far too busy."

Kylie just have her father a sad smile and told him, "I'm not coming back, pop. Ben and I already talked about it. I'm going to go to college here and he's already got a job interview. My grades are great and I know I'll get into a good college."

Pete shook his head, "No, I forbid it. You're coming home with me and your sister. Now you had better go and break it off with this boy. We've been planning this for too long now for you to back out, Kylie."

Kylie gave a frustrated growl, "No daddy, I'm staying here with Ben. Me running the shop was always your plan, yours, not mine. You never even asked me what I wanted, you just chose for me. I've got the potential to be great in some thing I love doing and I will not let you drag me back home and be stuck there for the rest of my life, unhappy." She told him sternly ignoring her father's shocked look

"Hey, is everything alright here?" Ben asked walking around the corner and over to Kylie.

"Everything's fine, Ben, I'd like you to met my dad, Pete Wagner. Pop this is Ben, my fiancé." Kylie introduced them

"Oh, it's good to meet you, Mr. Wagner, I've heard so much about you from both Kylie and Lucy." Ben said putting his hand out there for Kylie's dad to shake.

Pete grudgingly shook the boy's hand, "And I've heard about you as well from the previous conversation I just had with my daughter.

Before Ben or Kylie could respond to that a nurse walked towards them, "Miss Wagner, you left before I could give you these." She handed Kylie some pamphlets, "Theses are just for pamphlets on fetus development and tips on how to take care of your body, oh and here's your prenatal vitamins. Congratulations again." The nurse told her before walking away.

"Fetus!? Prenatal vitamins?!" Pete and Ben shouted at her the same time

Kylie winced, "Yeah, uh, I was going to tell you Ben but then I saw my dad here and got caught up."

"How in the hell can you tell you're pregnant already?" He asked her in complete shock, he wasn't sure yet if he was happy for not.

"Well, uh, you know how I've been really sick lately, well turns out they have been early pregnancy symptoms. My mom had it too."

"You're pregnant!?" They all heard Kit and Lucy exclaim from behind them

Kylie sighed, "Yes I am pregnant okay. Happy everyone knows now, geez, I'm sure the entire hospital knows now."

She turned to look at Ben, "How do you feel about this?"

"Ju-just give me a second here." Ben went and sat in one of the chairs

After Ben and the girls had all sat down Pete began ranting again, "How could you be so irresponsible Kylie, I thought you were at least smarter than this. That's it, now you are defiantly coming home with me, so I can keep an eye on you."

Finally Ben stood up, "No, Kylie can make her own choices, she shouldn't be bullied into them, and she's made her choice to stay her with me." He turned and looked at Kylie grabbing her hand and intertwining it with his he told, "This baby might not have been part of the plan we made on the beach, but we can make this work. And even though it's unexpected I'm happy. I'll get a job and look for a place for us to live and we can start out family a little earlier that we planned. But I know it's all gonna work out."

"How do you know?" Kylie asked him, both of them ignoring the people staring at them.

"Because…" Ben said with a smile, placing his palm on her cheek, "I love you."

Kylie smiled back at him, "I love you too." reaching out he removed a strand of hair from her face, both of them mere inches from the other, staring straight into the others eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before slowly their faces began moving towards each other. His soft lips fit perfectly into hers, making Kylie's heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling.

When they came back out of their own little world they could hear clapping, looking around them they noticed everyone in the waiting room, even the nurses and doctors at the front desk were applauding them. Kylie laughed bashfully and hid her face in Ben chest, while Ben just grinned and wrapped his arms around her, grinning even more when he noticed her father's dumbfounded look.


	18. Chapter 17

Kylie and Ben were lying in bed together, Kit had gone to see Mimi in the hospital and Lucy had moved into their dad's hotel room.

"Do you think she's gonna hate me?" Kylie asked him, her voice slightly muffled from his shirt

Ben knew she was worried about Mimi being upset about the baby. "No, I think it will probably hurt, but I don't think she'll hate you. Mimi's not that kind of person." He told her

Kylie raised her head up and smiled at him, "Thank you" She said to him

He frowned, "For what?"

"For taking such good care of us on this trip." Kylie told him

* * *

The four girls were sitting in the hotel lobby talking to one another while Kylie and Lucy's dad checked out.

"I can't believe this trip is over." Kit said

"I know, God, doesn't it feel like a million years ago." Lucy replied to them with a smile.

It turned out that Ben was right. Mimi didn't hate her, she had told Kylie congratulations and they held each other while they cried over the loss of Mimi's baby.

"Yeah." Kit agreed

"I'm gonna miss y'all so much when y'all go home. "Kylie smiled at them sitting on the floor in front of Lucy's chair

"Hey, y'all, thanks" Mimi told them

"What for?" Kylie asked her

"For coming on this trip with me, thank you." Mimi said

They all smiled at each other, Then Kit smoke up, "Mimi, Kylie and I were thinking, that you need to stay and go to the audition."

Lucy looked at them with a sad smile, "Guys, I can't do that, I can't."

"You've got to, Kit, Kylie and I voted and you lost, so you've got to go." Mimi's answer had all the girls laughing

Pete walked up to them, "All right, baby. Ready to head home?"

Lucy nodded her head, "I'm coming."

He looked at his oldest daughter, "You can still change you're mind and come home with us, Kylie."

Kylie smiled and stood up, "I'm staying pop." She reached out and gave him a big hug, "But I sure will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, honey." Pete said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back.

He pulled back and looked at the other two girls, "Ladies, let's roll." And walked out of the hotel.

Lucy sighed and stood up, "Come on, let's go." She said following her father out the door.

Mimi, Kit and Kylie all looked at each other, "We tried." Mimi said standing up and they all followed after Lucy.

Standing outside the hotel Kylie watched as they packed the trunk of the taxi. Ben came up and stood beside her with an arm around her waist.

"Lucy!" Kylie called getting her sisters attention, Lucy walked over to her, and Kylie reached out and gave her baby sister a hug goodbye. "Goodbye Luce" She sad kissing Lucy's forehead.

Lucy returned the hug wholeheartedly, "Bye sissy."

Kylie and Ben stood together and watched the taxi pull out and begin driving off.

Kylie sighed, "I'm gonna miss them."

Ben kissed her hair, "I know, baby, I know."

They were shocked when they saw the taxi stop in the middle of the road and three doors open with Mimi, Kit, and Lucy all jumping out and running towards them.

"What are you guys…?" Kylie didn't get to finish her sentence because she was swarmed by girls hugging her and Ben. They were all laughing and smiling.

* * *

"I used to think I had the answers to everything…" They had made it to the audition, and they had all agreed that Kylie should be the one to sing the song Ben and Lucy had put together.

"But now I know that life doesn't always go my way…Yeah"

Kylie and Lucy's father had stayed to hear her sing, Kylie could see him smiling at her from the crowd.

"Feels like I'm caught in the middle That's when I realize I'm not a girl Not yet a woman All I need is time A moment that is mine While I'm in between I'm not a girl…"

She grinned down at her father, " There is no need to protect me

It's time that I Learned to face up to this

On my own I've seen so much more than you know now

So don 't tell me to shut my eyes But if you look at me closely

You will see it in my eyes This girl will always find Her way

I'm not a girl Don 't tell me what to believe

I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah"

The song ended and the crowed erupted into applause, Kylie couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face as she looked to her father who was shouting and cheering in the crowd, to the girls, Mimi, Kit and Lucy, who were standing there with matching grins on their faces, to looking over at Ben, the man she had fallen in love with on this trip, the man she was going to marry and start a family with soon, as he stood there watching , not the crowed but looking directly at her and smiling at her.

* * *

Kylie. Lucy, Mimi, and Kit stood in the sand; on the beach they had stopped at when they first got to L.A. they dug a deep hole and got out their old box.

_This time, we didn't make any wishes for the future._

_We said goodbye to our past._

Bending down Lucy put her locket back in, Mimi put her hospital bracelet in, and Kit put in her engagement ring. Kylie put in a picture of the three of them when they were girls.

_Now, none of us has any idea where life's gonna take us_

_Because what we have is now_

The girls closed and buried the box in the sand, and walked away arm and arm.

_And right now, we have each other…._


	19. Chapter 18

(1 year later)

"I need time (time)

Love (love)

Joy (joy)

I need space

I need me" Kylie began singing

"Action!" someone yelled from backstage

"Say hello to the girl that I am!..." Kylie sang the song, In the past year, they had won the contest, gotten their record deal, Kylie and Ben had gotten married, in a small ceremony before the others had gone back home, and Kylie and Ben had welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world. They had named him Elijah Benjamin Clarke. Kylie could see one of the back stage people holding her two month old son from here. As soon as she got done on the set they were going home to prepare for her dad and Lucy, Kit and Mimi to come down and see Eli for the first time since he was born.

"How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected."

"And Cut, that a rap people!" The director said, perfect timing because just then Eli let out an ear piercing cry.

Ben, who was closer to Eli than Kylie, sat his guitar down and went over to pick him up, Kylie finished taking her cordless mike off and walked over to her Husband and son.

"I think he's hungry." Ben told her, "And there's nothing daddy can do to help him with that." He said laughing when Kylie just rolled her eyes at him and went to her changing room to feed Eli.

* * *

"Ben, are you and Eli ready?" Kylie yelled up the stairs, "They're gonna be here any minute."

"We're coming down now, babe." Ben walked down the stairs carrying Eli in his arms, "Eli, Tell mommy to stop worrying so much. She's gonna get wrinkles."

Kylie just sighed, "You know I'm not gonna calm down until they walk through the door, Ben." She told him

Ben smiled at her and leaned forward giving her a kiss, "I know, but I love messing with you."

Kylie just smiled and took Eli out of his arms when the doorbell rang

Kylie and Ben walked to the door and opened it with a big smile. On the other side was Pete and Lucy Wagner, Kit, and Mimi.

Happy greeting were exchanged and everyone went into the living room to talk while Eli was passed around from person to person until he started getting fussy and then Kylie took him upstairs to nap.

When she came back down the guys had wondered off, Ben and Pete had a much better relationship now, and the girls were sitting around talking. Kylie came over and sat next to Lucy.

"Wow Kylie, for some who had a baby two months ago you look great." Kit told her with a smile.

"Thank you, God I can't believe it's been a year since the road trip." She told the girls who all nodded in agreement

"Hey, do any of you ever think of what we would all be doing if Mimi hadn't asked us to go with her?" Lucy asked, her question made everyone stop and think.

Kylie got up and walked over to Mimi and gave her a big hug, "Thank you for taking me with you." Soon the other two girls had joined in and they were all hugging each other, getting a little choked up when the men walked back in the room.

"Women" Pete said placing a hand on Ben shoulders, "Good luck, son."

His words had everyone laughing.


End file.
